


vertigo; crash

by greensooshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cockwarming, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, kyungsoo has freckles coz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensooshi/pseuds/greensooshi
Summary: There's a new omega rooming at the alpha block.





	vertigo; crash

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello this is my first published abo and this was the result of me procrastinating from studying so it was a rlly quick write hah
> 
> warnings: there are mentions of gang rape (not between kaisoo), so if it makes u uncomfy pls pls pls refrain from reading

 

 

 

“Do you ever just look at someone and think, ‘wow, I want them to bear my pups’?”

 

“You’re talking ‘bout omegas, right? Coz’ alphas can’t bear pups, dickhead.”

 

“Well, I never said you couldn’t think the same for alphas… But yes, I was referring to omegas.”

 

Jongin pops open his canned coffee, downing half of the cheap latte in one go. Caffeine is as good as useless to him, though. Tastes like shit too.

 

“I’m all for good fucks but this pup talk is a big no,” Sehun retaliates in front of him. Chanyeol scoffs, muttering a _it’s just an expression_ while crossing his arms as he leans against the wall. The shorter alpha turns to Jongin who is crouched on the floor, a can of coffee in one hand while another rubbing his face.

 

“What about you?”

 

 Jongin swirls his latte lazily and looks up. “What.”

 

“You ever seen an omega that makes you wanna impregnate them?”

 

“Fucker, it’s too early for this,” Jongin cusses out under his breath, completely letting his ass touch the floor and sitting Indian style because what is hygiene. Their invigilator has not arrived yet so the students are forced to wait outside the examination hall. Not everyone feels panicked enough to do some last minute recall, not everyone including Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol namely. Jongin woke too early to do some last minute revision and doesn’t like spending the few minutes before entering the exam hall to do it.

 

Chanyeol snickers. “It’s never too early for omega talk.”

 

“We’ve got an exam that carries 30% into our finals. That omega talk can wait.”

 

“You don’t look like someone who’s about to enter the exam hall anyways,” Chanyeol vaguely gestures at Jongin who is still crouched on the floor, no books nor notes opened. Last paper syndrome shouldn’t happen on the first day of exam but to them, it does. “I’m gonna talk omegas.”

 

“You sound horny.” Sehun appraises.

 

“We’re alphas. We’re horny all the damn time.”

 

“You’ve got an eye on an omega or something?” Sehun asks. Jongin side-eyes the taller alpha. “Who is it?”

 

The invigilator has arrived. Grinning smugly, Chanyeol gets off the wall and picks up his bag from the floor. “You’ll see.”

 

-

 

Apparently, the university fucked up their system and now Chanyeol has a new omega roommate.

 

To be fair, the new student, actually not so new, was an exchange student who has recently returned to the main campus, and his application for a room at the hostel was received late. On a less fairer side, though, omegas are not supposed to room with alphas since things can get pretty ugly, pretty quickly.

 

Chanyeol has been rooming alone for an entire year after his ex-roommate withdrew from the programme, so the lack of a roommate made the place their hangout area. With the arrival of a new roommate, it might be a little hard to sneak in alcohol and go shit-faced together now. There are boundaries to respect, especially with this newbie being a whole _omega_. And it has to be Chanyeol too, the damn Omega Collector. Rooming alone gives him this advantage of bringing back wet omegas hungry to be knotted.

 

It’s been a whole five minutes of them being in Chanyeol’s room after the giant alpha asked them to come over to see his new roommate, and the entirety of those five minutes are just filled with ogling and sometimes, flirting attempts. Sehun seems smitten too.

 

His name is Kyungsoo. Short, small, cute, everything a dream omega can be. He has ebony coloured hair and his skin is cutely freckled. He’s wearing these really short banana coloured shorts, almost like hot pants… This entire block is reserved for alphas only and the news that an omega is residing there has some of them passing by just to get even a _glimpse_ of him.

 

That shit can’t be comfortable for the omega, Jongin thinks to himself as he eyes Kyungsoo who is now flanked by the two alphas trying to get to know him. Kyungsoo looks pretty much unfazed though, even goes so far as flirting back with them, so Jongin can only assume he likes the attention, unless that is just him being polite.

 

When Kyungsoo looks up at him, he doesn’t smile. So naturally Jongin tries smiling at him only for the omega to turn away and return to being basked by Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s attention. 

 

What the fuck was that.

 

Frowning, Jongin mutters how he has some work to do back in his room and Chanyeol doesn’t even hear him, so he sees himself out and closes the door, only realizing that there are several Alphas who have been lurking in front of Chanyeol’s room. Jongin glares at them and they got the hint, fleeing and going back to whatever they were doing before.

 

Jongin stomps back to his room. 

 

-

 

“How’s Chanyeol’s new roommate?”

 

Wonshik asks him the moment Jongin closes the door. His roommate is apparently studying, or so he thought when he saw the phone lying atop his books. 

 

Jongin takes off his shoes and goes to his study, sitting back and facing Wonshik. “You’re asking me coz’ you haven’t seen him yet or you did and you just want to know my take on him?”

 

“He’s cute.”

 

Jongin shrugs, plugging on his earphones. “Seems bitchy to me.”

 

“Did you talk to him?”

 

“No. Didn’t need to,” Jongin mutters. He begins to open his books, checking the post-its on what he should work on. In the corner of his eye, he can see Wonshik turning to face him. 

 

“You’re so fucking weird. You almost never show interest in omegas that I even thought you were diseased or just infertile.”

 

Jongin sputters, raising an eyebrow at his roommate. “I’m perfectly fertile, you little fuck. My knot is perfectly healthy.”

 

“You into alphas or something then?”

 

“Do you want to die.”

 

“Kidding. I’ll stop now coz’ you look murderous.” Wonshik grins, getting up from his seat and entering their shared bathroom. 

 

Jongin shakes his head before choosing his playlist, trying to shake off the image of plush thighs in short shorts. 

 

-

 

Their table is never three anymore. Not since Kyungsoo.

 

It’s been a week since the arrival of the omega, and he seems amicable to almost everyone but Jongin. So candidly, Jongin returns the same attitude back at him. There’s no point of turning a foe into a friend. Jongin just doesn’t have the energy for that, or he just doesn’t care. 

 

His friends, naturally, notice the strange rift between them, but are probably too polite to point it out in their faces. 

 

“What are you doing Friday night?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo. 

 

“Going back to my mom’s.”

 

“Boring. Join us? We’re grabbing beer and Sehun’s got Netflix.”

 

“For a second, I thought you were gonna invite me out to a nightclub.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “No, I’m still going to my mom’s.”

 

“We’re hitting clubs on Saturday nights.” Sehun offers.

 

“My mom’s.” Kyungsoo points at himself.

 

“Every weekends? Damn.” Chanyeol tosses a nugget into his mouth. “You a mommy’s boy or something?”

 

Kyungsoo only laughs, and it’s adorable, and annoying. He doesn’t have to look that cute while laughing, it’s unfair. Jongin begrudgingly tears off at his chicken and eats it.

 

“Guess it’s still the three of us together huh, Jongin?” Chanyeol says.

 

 _Thank god_ , Jongin says in his head. “Yeah.”

 

-

 

“You don’t look like you like Kyungsoo much.”

 

Sehun says to him one day, during their drinking night at Chanyeol’s. The room is mixed with both alpha and faint omega scents. Kyungsoo’s side of the room seems neat, a big contrast to Chanyeol’s messy ass. 

 

Jongin takes a sip of his canned beer. They’re on the floor sitting while Chanyeol is on his chair, waiting for Sehun to set up his laptop and open Netflix. Chanyeol has his JBL speakers blasting out The Weeknd’s discography, the bass loud enough to disturb the neighbours probably. “He looks like a prick.”

 

“Whoa, a _prick_? Are you sure we’re talking about the same Kyungsoo here?” Chanyeol exclaims. “Coz’ he’s a sweetheart to me. Pretty soft-spoken too.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, downing almost half of his beer.

 

“And fucking hot. He goes around wearing shorts in this room, one of these days I might really jump him.”

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t dicked him down yet.” Sehun laughs. 

 

“He’s… I don’t know, naive? Wait, naive isn’t really it I mean I’m sure he knows he’s hot. He just doesn’t seem to want to go beyond flirting, you get what I mean?” Chanyeol gestures vaguely. 

 

Sehun scoffs. “He probably just doesn’t like you in that way.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a loud groan. The noise is sort of annoying. What’s taking Sehun so long to choose a movie anyway? Jongin doesn’t want to hear them talk about him anymore.

 

“I’m just gonna wait for when his heat comes.”

 

Jongin’s eyebrow twitches. “You’re gross.”

 

“And you’re just jealous he’s not talking to _you_.” Chanyeol snaps back at him.

 

“OKAY GUYS we’re watching Bird Box tonight, calm the fuck down,” Sehun announces, popping open a new can as he sits back. “Chanyeol, bring your speakers over here.”

 

-

 

There’s almost always no reason for Jongin to stop by Chanyeol’s room on a Monday evening. Jongin has an ugly habit of forgetting his stuffs somewhere. It of course always gets his ass in trouble like that time he forgot where he placed his passport the day before his flight to Amsterdam and having to miss the trip with his family because of it. He’s still bitter about that.

 

They were all trashed by the time they made it back from the nightclub on Saturday night, especially Chanyeol who doesn’t take his alcohol as good as Jongin. Dragging him to his room was one thing, but leaving his room key was another. Wonshik was in the room that night so Jongin returned with no problem, just buzzed. 

 

Now that his Monday classes are over and he plans on going back to his room only to find out Wonshik isn’t inside, he has to force himself to go over to Chanyeol’s to pick up his keys which should have been taken since two nights ago anyways. 

 

He isn’t, frankly, very impressed with the sight that greets him once the door opens. 

 

Kyungsoo is wearing those too short yellow shorts (again, does this omega not have any other pants or something?), round glasses too large on his (sorta) small face, and earphones dangling down his collarbones. There’s a pen in his right hand. He was probably studying by the time Jongin knocked on the door. He keeps scratching at his thigh, though.

 

Kyungsoo looks at him bored. “What do you want.”

 

“Chanyeol should have kept my room key somewhere. I’m getting it.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him some more, before letting the alpha in. He plops on his chair, his fingers mindlessly scratching at his thigh again. Jongin enters the room and looks for his key on Chanyeol’s desk, relieved that it’s there. He is just about to flee when he hears a slap noise. He whips around to the sight of Kyungsoo staring at his palm in dismay, and the omega looks around, frustrated.

 

When Jongin pays enough attention, though, it seems that this omega is being attacked by the dusk mosquitoes, and it’s made worse because of his lack of clothing. 

 

“You don’t have mosquito repellants or something?” Jongin asks. Not that he cares much but the sight of the omega struggling to no avail makes him itch too. 

 

“Chanyeol said he’ll buy some soon.” Kyungsoo answers without looking at him, scratching at his nape next. “I closed the windows already…” He mumbles seemingly to himself.

 

That makes Jongin glance at the windows of their room, indeed closed. He looks around again until something catches his eyes. “You do know mosquitoes can come in through the windows of the bathroom too, don’t you?”

 

Kyungsoo looks at him, puzzled, before directing his gaze to the open bathroom door. “Oh.”

 

“You’re,” Jongin stares at him. “So dumb.”

 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him, getting up and headed to the bathroom. “Well, God made me pretty. I can’t have it all.” He disappears into the bathroom for a while, and Jongin can hear the sound of the windows shutting. When he reappears, Jongin can finally see all the tiny red bumps littering his bare thighs. 

 

“Well, is there anything else you need?” Kyungsoo begrudgingly asks, retuning to his study desk and _god_ , those shorts can _not_ be anymore _tighter_ that it perfectly outlines the round, bouncy ass. It’s even worse when the omega bends down to scratch at his shins, giving a whole view of ass to Jongin who certainly did _not_ ask for all that.

 

“Are you staying here for the rest of the year?”

 

Kyungsoo looks confused, not expecting that question from this alpha. “I guess so?”

 

Jongin, shaking his head pathetically, goes to see himself out, almost missing the muttered _“you’re dumber”_ along his way. The omega probably thought Jongin wouldn’t catch that.

 

“The fuck did you just call me?” Jongin challenges, and it’s probably because he’s an alpha but Kyungsoo seems to cower from just that, eyes downcast and knees meeting together. The omega doesn’t retaliate so Jongin stomps out just like that.

 

-

 

Jongin stops going to lunch together with them at some point. It started with him being the first to leave the table while the rest of them were still eating, and him leaving as soon as the omega showed up to have lunch with them, to him completely skipping out lunch with them. 

 

It isn’t that personal, to be honest. He just finds himself not being able to feel comfortable and open up with his friends with Kyungsoo around, and he can’t pinpoint _why_. He would like to attribute it to Kyungsoo’s attitude towards him, but other than the fact that this omega completely ignores him and also that mosquito incident in Chanyeol’s room, there really is no other better explanation as to why this omega irks him. 

 

So the very wise thing to do, according to Jongin at least, is to distance himself from him, which ultimately means growing apart from his friends as well. 

 

His deed does not go unnoticed by his friends, expectedly.

 

“Dude why do you hate Kyungsoo that much?”

 

It is one of those days where they cannot meet up for lunch due to the clash in their classes. Jongin has been eating on his own when Chanyeol slid himself from across of him with his tray of buckwheat noodles. Jongin is already halfway into his stir fried noodles.

 

“I don’t hate him,” Jongin admits, mindlessly watching Chanyeol crack his chopsticks before digging in. “He just pisses me off a little.”

 

“Enough to stop you going to lunch with us?” Chanyeol asks, stirring his bowl of noodles and lifting some. “Jongin, you know what he said?”

 

“What?”

 

Jongin has to wait for Chanyeol to chew the food in his mouth, the taller man croaking out something about his noodles being too hot. “He said he felt sorry that his presence ruined our friendship,” Chanyeol swallows with a bit of difficulty, reaching for Jongin’s iced tea to which Jongin pushes it towards him. “And that he didn’t mean to do that.”

 

Jongin mulls over it, deciding it makes no sense. “He sure doesn’t act like it.”

 

“Act like what?”

 

“If he felt sorry about it, why didn’t he just come to me and clear things up?”

 

“That,” Chanyeol is still chewing, so he plainly lifts and points his chopsticks at Jongin. “Goes both ways, my good friend.”

 

Feeling somewhat confronted, Jongin narrows his eyes at him. “I’m not talking to that omega.”

 

“Ya’ still taking those pheromone blockers?”

 

Chanyeol asking that out of a sudden has Jongin blinking at him in question. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

 

“Why do you even take them, though?” Chanyeol steals his iced tea again. “Almost all alphas here don’t even take them. ‘Nature tampering’ and all that shit.”

 

“Well _nature_ isn’t going to help me get a fucking degree.”

 

“Are you, dunno, aiming to be celibate?”

 

“I— Can you just get to the point?” Jongin urges, tired of this talk about him. He’s glad he already finished his lunch otherwise this talk could have potentially ruined his appetite, and he is not about to waste any food. “I’m going to the library after this.”

 

“No, answer me just one thing,” Chanyeol makes him wait. “Since I’ve never taken those blockers, I’m just curious. Do you, like, not even scent your own pheromone release?”

 

“Yeah, kinda the point, ‘ya know,” Jongin blankly states. “If I could scent myself, I might have to work on voluntarily suppressing it but that shit’s only gonna tire me out.”

 

Humming complacently to himself as if he just hit the jackpot, Chanyeol crosses his arms. “So you just stop caring how you affect other people, huh.”

 

“What’s with it?”

 

“Kyungsoo’s affected by you, but since you’re taking those blockers, you never seemed to notice.”

 

At this, Jongin simply raises an eyebrow at his tall friend. “And you know this _how_?”

 

“Whenever you’re around he releases a shit ton amount of pheromones, probably trying to get you to notice him. But whenever he’s hanging out with _us_ he never does it. Sehun notices it too. I know it’s really not my place to say this but,” Chanyeol points his chopsticks at Jongin again. “I think Kyungsoo’s so fucking attracted to you, dude.”

 

-

 

Jongin has been in the library for almost two hours, but the actual studying did was barely half an hour. There had been gaps where he doze off, but there were also gaps where he just couldn’t stay focused on the task at hand and find himself wondering about a certain strange omega.

 

It’s hard to make sense of the fact that Kyungsoo’s attracted to him, for he has never once gotten a civil treatment from the omega. In fact, Kyungsoo has been _seen_ flirting with the resident alphas, only to turn a cold shoulder when Jongin passes by. To say that Kyungsoo is ‘attracted’ to Jongin when he exudes that kind of behaviour is incongruous. 

 

He’s not even sure what this attraction is - it could be anything. Maybe Chanyeol had mistaken the pheromone release from Kyungsoo as ‘attraction’, when it could have translated to displeasure, but then again, an alpha’s nose can’t lie; unless, of course, when he’s on blockers. Chanyeol isn’t on blockers, and he’s one of the many sexually thriving alphas so if any, what he said about the omega is highly likely to be true.

 

Jongin knows better than to venture into the why, because once an omega is attracted to an alpha then that’s purely biological. It’s in the omega’s nature that they can detect alphas befitting to knot them and father their children, though of course this isn’t always accurate, and this goes for the alphas too. It is at this point of thought that has him speculating of the likeliness of having similar ‘attraction’ to Kyungsoo should he stop taking the blockers for one day.

 

Even without the blockers, Jongin can’t deny that he does find the omega attractive - he just finds it easier to match the pretty face to being an airhead because honestly that is all Kyungsoo is. 

 

So conclusively, he’s not going to stop taking his blockers just for a complicated omega.

 

-

 

“Hey Jongin!” He hears someone call out to him. “We’ve got pizza. Want some?”

 

Apparently Hanbin and his friends are having a little get-together in his room one fine day, his door left opened. No wonder Jongin could smell the pizza from rooms away, having just got back from club meetings.

 

Jongin isn’t one to say no to free food, so he enters the room, trying hard to ignore the weird smell in it and how these guys keep laughing for some reason. They must be smoking something.

 

“Is it someone’s birthday?” Jongin asks, pulling a slice with pepperoni toppings from the box. 

 

“Yep, this guy here,” Hanbin points at one of his friends with several piercings on his ear, his hair dyed a flashy silver. Jongin isn’t very well acquainted with him so he simply smiles and wishes him a happy birthday. He is offered beer but Jongin politely declines and excuses himself in opt to finish his assignment and study in his room.

 

On the way to his room, he goes to the pantry on his floor to get that bottle of yogurt he previously bought and stored in the main fridge. He could have rented out a mini bar for his room but would rather spend that money on more important things. 

 

He isn’t the only one.

 

Jongin is stopped at the sight of those lavender coloured running shorts, stretching over round ass as the owner is bending down to reach for something from the chilled section of the fridge. The lavender seems to compliment the pale skin well, but that’s not important.

 

The omega finally returns to standing with a green apple in his hand, and he goes to rinse it at the sink just beside the refrigerator. Jongin is headed towards it, somehow not feeling like drinking that yogurt anymore. 

 

“Chanyeol doesn’t share his mini bar with you?” Jongin asks without looking at Kyungsoo as he grabs his yogurt bottle, removing the seal on the lid.

 

The omega most probably startles, as he pauses from biting onto his apple to regard Jongin’s presence. Jongin performs a brief scan of the omega; he has an apple hair on top of his head, tied with a thin piece of hair band, and the front of his tight fitting dry fit Nike shirt is spotting a wet stain. He’s also wearing his running shoes, and Jongin pointedly ignores the lavender shorts. Kyungsoo must have just returned from working out, but Jongin assumes the omega doesn’t lift for how small and delicate looking his arms are. 

 

“He offered, but I refused,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds restrained, or hesitant. He probably didn’t expect Jongin to talk to him.

 

Jongin simply hums, drinking a mouthful of yogurt before capping it back and planning to finish the rest of it in his room later. He doesn’t really know what else to say, so while gulping down the rest of the drink in his mouth he just stands there and stares at the omega before him. He can’t scent the changes in the air anyways so if Kyungsoo has slowed down in eating his apple because of him, Jongin wouldn’t be able to tell.

 

“You don’t got anything to say to me?” Jongin finally asks, seeing as Kyungsoo isn’t leaving the pantry or maybe the omega plans on finishing off his apple then and there.

 

Kyungsoo chews on his apple with his brows furrowed, and Jongin isn’t sure if it’s because the apple is sour or if the omega is thinking - or, well - busy pumping pheromones for Jongin to no avail because of the blocker effects on the alpha. Could be the latter going by Chanyeol’s conjecture.

 

“Well, I’m going,” Jongin suddenly announces, walking past the omega in a casual fashion. It’s kind of sad on the other end and Jongin can only wonder why him of all alphas here in this very building designated for alphas and only _alphas_. It could have been Chanyeol a.k.a his own roommate or Sehun, his friend in the same circle, or even Wonshik or that silver-haired birthday boy from just now, but nah it’s gotta be Jongin, isn’t it?

 

On his way to his room he passes by Hanbin’s room again and merely offers a hand wave before being on his way again with the yogurt bottle in his hand. He is just about to step inside his room when he hears hoots and hollers from presumably that birthday lunch in Hanbin’s room. He whips his head to the source, and it seems they have stopped Kyungsoo on his way back to offer pizza too.

 

It’s faint sounding but Jongin can make out a ‘I’m on a diet’ and that transparent nervous laughter from the omega. It seems like the alphas are trying to coax him out to join them, and it reminds Jongin of the first time he met him at Chanyeol’s room, where the omega was flanked by both Chanyeol and Sehun and doesn’t even bat an eyelash at returning their teases with his own. It had been different then because it seems that neither of the two actually made any further advance on him. Jongin knows his friends aren’t that type of people anyways despite Chanyeol’s early joke of ‘jumping’ Kyungsoo during his heat.

 

He has a splitting thought right now, as he leans against the doorframe of his shared room with Wonshik and taking his time finishing his yogurt, all with his eyes trained on the omega currently being pulled inside the room a little forcefully, his half eaten apple fallen on the ground. Jongin sighs, capping the now empty bottle and knocking it on his shoulder as he contemplates. He looks around the hallway to find it’s empty. No onlookers. No sober, rational beings. Bad, bad, very bad.

 

He clicks his tongue then, tossing the empty bottle onto the nearest bin on the way as he marches up to Hanbin’s room, feeling an itch on his forehead, feeling an itch everywhere actually. Getting involved is possibly the most hated thing for him, but if ever he’s the most thankful to his blockers, it is now.

 

The door is left slightly open, and he can hear loud laughter over a more levelled voice, sounding like pleading. Jongin plants his right foot on the door and kicks it hard, it flying open and interrupting any situation in there.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but, you don’t perhaps have some pizza left? I’m weirdly hungry,” Jongin states, looking over at Kyungsoo who has teary eyes, his dry fit shirt yanked to the side to reveal his collarbones and part of his shoulder. 

 

“Dude didn’t I fucking tell you to lock the door?” He hears one of them hiss at the friend beside him.

 

“Hey friend, this isn’t what it looks like,” The silver haired guy laughs nervously, holding up both hands in surrender.

 

Jongin tilts his head to the side. “I’m just asking for pizza, though.”

 

They all exchange looks with each other before Hanbin pushes the box forward, three slices left in it. It’s all silence save for the sounds of Jongin’s footsteps approaching. Jongin crouches and inspects the pizza, frowning.

 

“Not a fan of pineapple on pizza, though. Pity,” He simply states. “Thanks anyway.” He stands up, looking around and finally landing his eyes on a confused and teary-eyed Kyungsoo, his apple hair no more as his bangs are let down, probably due to the force taken on him. He chucks his chin at him. “He doesn’t look well.”

 

Kyungsoo sniffles, his freckled cheeks flushing. He has an arm wrenched by an alpha behind him, who, upon noticing Jongin’s lazed scrutiny, eventually lets him go. 

 

“Let me take him back to Chanyeol’s room, hm? I have his key,” Jongin requests which doesn’t really sound like an amicable one. 

 

He doesn’t get any verbal response and so takes it upon himself to grab at Kyungsoo’s forearm and lifts him up from the bed, the omega almost missing a step before fully standing. He hears another sniffle as he drags him towards the door, his grip tight on Kyungsoo’s soft arm. Before turning to leave, though, Jongin picks up the fallen apple on the floor with his free hand, turning it side to side, before aiming and hurling it to the window of the room, it breaking into shards and causing an uproar among them as they growl at Jongin, but none of them are brave enough to do anything, _especially_ after being caught nearly committing gang rape.

 

“Oh damn, my bad. I aimed for the bin over there,” Jongin points at the trash bin beside Hanbin’s shared bathroom, which is at least 5 metres away from the actual window. They all collectively glare at him, but Jongin being on blockers can’t scent a single intimidation from them so honestly it’s a win for him.

 

He doesn’t utter a word as he shuffles back to his room with the omega in his hold. When they finally reach Jongin’s room, he pushes the omega inside and closes the door before sighing.

 

“The fuck is the management doing not fixing the goddamn rooming system…” He mutters to himself before eyeing Kyungsoo who is currently hugging himself and avoiding eye contact. “Were you not gonna scream for help or something?”

 

“I was scared, okay?” Kyungsoo huffs before it turns into a sniffle again. “The hell did you think I could do up against eight alphas in one room…”

 

Jongin figures he’s right. He pinches his nose bridge. “Kim Hanbin, Lee Wonho, Song Mino. That’s all I recognize.”

 

Kyungsoo looks at him puzzled. 

 

“Report them if you want.”

 

“Aren’t they your own friends?” Kyungsoo questions.

 

“Not close, don’t care,” Jongin goes to his closet and pulls out a spare towel, draping it over Kyungsoo’s figure. “I don’t know how you smell right now but just in case anyway. Let’s get you back to your room.”

 

“O-Okay. Thanks…” Kyungsoo pulls the towel close, following behind Jongin as the alpha opens the door. “You don’t know how I smell…?”

 

“I meant exactly what I said.” Jongin refuses to bring up about his blockers.

 

He walks down the hallway, ignoring how Kyungsoo is tugging at the hems of his shirt, probably to feel safer. Omegas tend to do that sometimes, seeking for safety in their preferred alphas. Maybe Chanyeol was right after all. Maybe Jongin really is Kyungsoo’s preferred alpha.

 

Once they arrive, Jongin simply stands there with hands in his pocket, urging for Kyungsoo to go on. “I lied. I don’t have his key but I think you do.”

 

Kyungsoo releases his hold on Jongin’s shirt, nodding and slipping a hand into the pocket of his running shorts to fish out a key. He watches the omega unlocking the door and stepping inside, removing the towel from himself.

 

When Kyungsoo hands the towel back to him, Jongin stares hard at it. “Return it to me once you’ve washed it. Or just keep it.”

 

“Why do you hate me?” Kyungsoo suddenly asks. “You don’t even want your towel back coz’ my scent would linger on it. I didn’t need your stupid towel anyway.” He throws it at the floor huffily, panting for some reason.

 

Jongin stands still, eyes fixed on his towel. He isn’t sure what the omega is feeling right now, so he cannot warrant his words would not hurt the omega more, and Kyungsoo looks distressed.

 

“You should’ve just left me back there.” Kyungsoo bites out, his eyes getting pooled and glassy again. 

 

“I don’t think you mean that.”

 

Jongin watches how Kyungsoo trembles, how his eyes look glazed and freckled cheeks reddening. His whole figure is shaking, and maybe because of that Kyungsoo has to crouch and make himself small, as if it would help him stop trembling. 

 

This Jongin chooses to surmise that the omega is just feeling overwhelmed with what could have happened. He’s traumatized, scared, wanting to feel safe now, and seeing that Jongin isn’t granting that feeling of safety, the omega can only curl himself on the floor.

 

“When is Chanyeol coming back?” Jongin looks around the room, and at Chanyeol’s desk which is void of his backpack that Jongin recognizes. Kyungsoo shakes his head, not knowing.

 

Jongin steps inside and locks the door behind him, before he leans against it, staring at the omega on the floor. “I really mean it, when I said I can’t scent you.” Earning Kyungsoo’s attention when he raises his head to look up the alpha confusedly, Jongin continues. “If you need something from me, you’re gonna have to vocalize it.”

 

“Why can’t you scent me?” Kyungsoo asks in a slur, looking a little dazed for some reason.

 

“You have 10 seconds to tell me what you want. Once it’s up, I’ll leave,” Jongin instructs, alarming the omega when he sees the alpha resting his hand on the doorknob readily. Jongin isn’t affected at all.

 

Kyungsoo looks panicked, but also confused, so he hides his face in his hands and Jongin merely waits. 

 

“Four, three…”

 

“No, wait…!” Kyungsoo suddenly stands up and launches himself at the alpha, almost toppling the both of them down but Jongin forms a strong grip on his shoulders. The alpha’s view is that of a bob of soft black hair, face planted in his chest and hands clutched at his shirt, and Jongin lets go when he believes the omega has a good hold on him and not shaking anymore.

 

Kyungsoo sighs into his shirt, his hot breath felt by Jongin. “You smell so good…”

 

Biting at his lower lip, Jongin thinks of what he should do. Kyungsoo doesn’t sound like himself, and the body against him feels a little hotter than usual.

 

“Your skin feels hot,” Jongin has a hand on Kyungsoo’s nape. “Are you… in heat?”

 

Kyungsoo noses into Jongin’s chest before resting his forehead on it, mumbling. “I dunno…”

 

Jongin purses his lips. An alpha can easily tell if an omega is in heat - but not if the alpha is on particular blockers. Jongin can’t tell anything right now, if Kyungsoo is feeling safe, if he’s feeling sick, literally _nothing_.

 

He’s wondering, at this point, if he should check the omega. He has known that a heat wouldn’t hit full force on the first day, so that would mean there is some sobriety left in the omega, enough to make judgments.

 

“Kyungsoo,” He calls. “Can I check you?” The first time Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to hear him so he repeats himself, finally earning a weak nod. 

 

Pursing his lips, Jongin breathes through his nose and exhales deeply, the hand on Kyungsoo’s nape moving to the waistband of those lavender shorts, close to his ass. “You sure?” He asks just in case, and feels the omega nodding eagerly. With that confirmation, Jongin slides a hand down his shorts, and when he feels there is another material beneath it, probably Kyungsoo’s briefs, he lifts the waistband up and slides further until his fingers can glide towards the cleft of his ass, feeling all the warmth trapped there. He has his middle finger briefly brushing on the entrance, earning a soft whimper from the omega.

 

This isn’t his first time being intimate with an omega. Jongin has his fair share of one night stands despite religiously taking his blockers. He’s an alpha with needs too, but this is very much the first time touching an omega while he is completely _sober_. No instincts, no alpha in him to facilitate his actions. Just Jongin and his full cognition at his jurisdiction.

 

It’s positively wet, drenching through his briefs and threatening to dampen the shorts too. Carefully Jongin pulls his hand out, and the waistbands of both the materials snap back into place. He releases a long sigh, staring at his slick-covered fingers and finds himself in yet another decision making process that day.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, doesn’t so much as make a sound, and for a second Jongin almost believes the omega has fallen asleep on his chest _standing_. “Kyungsoo.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“You’re in heat.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Do you want me to call Chanyeol?”

 

“Why do you wanna call Chanyeol…?” Kyungsoo mutters, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. “I don’t want Chanyeol.”

 

Jongin takes another deep breath, his hand covered in Kyungsoo’s slick still in the air. “Then what do you want?”

 

“You.”

 

Jongin closes his eyes. “I don’t think I can do it.”

 

“Why can’t you?” Kyungsoo pouts, going back to nose in Jongin’s chest, sniffing the alpha and basking himself with all Jongin’s scent. “I want you.”

 

Wordlessly, Jongin brings them over to Kyungsoo’s bed, the tidier one of the two people cohabiting this room. He tries to detach the omega with his clean hand, not missing how Kyungsoo continues to pout as he is made to sit on his own bed while Jongin excuses himself to borrow his and Chanyeol’s shared bathroom to wash his hand and get rid of all Kyungsoo’s traces on him.

 

Once he comes out, he finds that the omega is now lying down, his knees held up, looking rather squeamish. He seems to be sniffling again.

 

“Please don’t leave,” Kyungsoo’s voice stammers. “Alpha, please don’t leave…”

 

Jongin calculates his options. He has nothing to lose by fucking an omega out of their heat - he’s just not sure if Kyungsoo will regret it once his heat is over later, seeing as they’re not exactly on the best speaking terms.

 

He gets his cellphone out of his jeans pocket and dials Chanyeol’s number, which thankfully is picked up after the fourth ring. 

 

_“Jongin?”_

 

“Chanyeol, where are you?”

 

_“I’m in the jamming room with some friends. What’s up?”_

 

“Kyungsoo’s in heat. What should we do with him?”

 

 _“Oh fuck, seriously?”_ Chanyeol continues to spew more profanities, and Jongin later hears some voices in the background and a rustling sound, probably Chanyeol moving to find someplace more private for the phone call. _“What happened? Why are you with him anyways?”_

 

“Save that talk for later. I can’t scent him so I don’t know if I should help him with his heat.”

 

_“You’re on that damn blockers again, aren’t ya?”_

 

“If I leave him be, he might wander outside and attract other alphas.”

 

_“Did he tell you who he want? Some omegas do that.”_

 

Jongin bites his lip. “Yeah. He wants me.”

 

_“Then why not?”_

 

“I told you I can’t scent him so I don’t think I would be of help to him.”

 

_“You just need to fuck him, what’s so hard about that?”_

 

Chanyeol’s kinda right, but he doesn’t know one thing. “I can’t give him what he wants.”

 

_“…A knot? Blockers can’t make you knot too?”_

 

“It stops me from going into ruts, so yes.”

 

_“Then just fuck him with your normal dick and wait for the blocker effects to wear off. How long does it last anyway?”_

 

“What if Kyungsoo still wants me for the rest of his heat?”

 

_“Then just be his alpha until it’s over. You already told me you don’t hate him and I’ve caught you staring at his thighs once or twice so I’m gonna assume you are at least attracted to him too. Use my room, I don’t mind.”_

 

Jongin resists his blush at being caught by Chanyeol, hanging up after Chanyeol said he needs to go back to the jamming room. He turns back to Kyungsoo and notes that the omega is now weakly palming his own erection, his knees still held up. He’s probably uncomfortable at the gathered slick in his pants.

 

Strolling over to the bed, Jongin dips down at the edge of the mattress close to Kyungsoo’s torso. “Hey.”

 

“Why don’t you want me?” Kyungsoo asks brokenly, on the verge of tears. He removes his hand from his erection, and both his hands reach to cover his face and he starts to sob quietly, repeating the same question again and again. “Alpha, I want you but why don’t you want _me_?”

 

He knows that is the omega talking now, _yearning_ , for an alpha’s attention, particularly Jongin’s. Jongin is mentally _fucked_ because the alpha in him isn’t here to take over and just go on instinctive mode.

 

“Am I not pretty enough for you?” Kyungsoo asks in the midst of sobbing, his voice slightly muffled by his hands. 

 

“No, that’s not it…” Jongin bites at his lower lip, thinking hard. 

 

“Then why don’t you want me?” Kyungsoo positively cries now, reaching for Jongin’s shirt to tug pitifully at it.

 

To be honest, if Kyungsoo wants him then he wants him. It’s a well known fact that omegas themselves know what they want, or in this terms, _who_ they want, so frankly Jongin should not worry about this situation turning into that where he is seen taking advantage of, knowing he has the upper hand. 

 

“I want your knot, Alpha…”

 

Jongin sighs. “I’m not in a rut so I can’t give you that.”

 

“I don’t care, I just want you inside me, Alpha,” Kyungsoo pleads, his glassy round eyes looking up at him with so much _sadness_ at the fact that this alpha is trying to _reject him_.

 

“Do you really want me to take care of you?”

 

“Yes yes yes yes,” Kyungsoo chants feverishly, his hand now reaching for Jongin’s arm to grab.

 

Jongin lets him hold onto him if it calms him down. “You got condoms? Not that I’m sure I’ll be using them tonight…”

 

Kyungsoo nods earnestly, pointing at his drawer at the desk. Jongin leaves little room to wonder why Kyungsoo stores condoms at his study desk and instead gets up to promptly gets them before returning to the eager omega again. 

 

“Well we need your shorts and briefs off, can you do that for me?” Jongin asks as he climbs the bed, watching how the omega quickly but also haphazardly removes the items and tosses them onto the floor. For a brief moment, Jongin finds it cute, but then the omega spreads his legs invitingly, and Jongin can see how the slick keeps on leaking from his entrance, trying very hard to entice the alpha but he can’t scent a thing so right now it just looks weird. Sexy but weird. Sexy because Kyungsoo is all doing this for Jongin.

 

“Alpha, touch me.” Kyungsoo says, going back to palm at his erection. 

 

Jongin has a moment to himself where he questions his decisions, and he badly needs the effects of the blocker to wear off _right now_ because of it. He doesn’t want to think, but that’s what he’s doing anyway as he situates himself between the omega’s legs and starts massaging his thighs, earning soft contented sighs from the man beneath, laid out all beautiful for _him_.

 

He thought he would be thinking a lot until he is two fingers in and the said omega’s breathless moans are starting to get to him. Blockers or not, if you have an omega as pretty as this spreading their legs for you, you would be hot and bothered too.

 

“Hurts?” Jongin manages to ask, his fingers scissoring. He sees Kyungsoo nodding once.

 

“A little…”

 

“Tell me if you can’t take it.”

 

When he feels a hand gripping at his bicep, he looks down. “I- I can take it.”

 

Kyungsoo has started to tug at his fully hard cock, trying to get his first release in this pre-heat. Jongin can’t tell anymore if the omega has gone into full-blown heat or not. The way Kyungsoo is acting right now is not something he would imagine seeing on normal days, as far as he’s known him at least.

 

Jongin only barely just added the third finger and Kyungsoo is already arching his back, spurting come onto his own stomach with a soundless scream. It has Jongin completely pulling out all his fingers to help him, squeezing the head of his cock before jerking him off some more, and it’s cute how tiny Kyungsoo’s dick is in his hand just like how tiny the omega is. 

 

Kyungsoo pants, his limbs going jelly as he comes down from his first high. Jongin feels too stuffy now with all his clothing still on and so he takes off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his grey briefs on which is sporting a prominent hard-on. That is also when he realizes Kyungsoo still has his skin tight dry fit shirt on on himself.

 

“Alpha you smell so good…” Kyungsoo sighs, his hands going grabby at the man above him, and Jongin just chuckles.

 

“Don’t you wanna get this off too?” He starts crawling over Kyungsoo, hovering above him as one of his hand creeps inside the omega’s shirt to touch his soft belly, no hint of abs there. Cute, just how he likes his omegas to be.

 

Kyungsoo nods shyly, teeth biting at his lower lip as he grabs both Jongin’s hands and places them on the hem of his shirt, wanting the alpha to do it for him. Even after all that show, the omega still has it in him to feel this shy. It’s sending Jongin off the edge.

 

He lifts the shirt over Kyungsoo’s torso, the material briefly brushing over the erect nipples and making the omega shiver. Once it’s off Kyungsoo plops back onto the pillow and starts playing with his own nipples.

 

“You hard again?” Jongin asks, his voice breathy as he starts palming at his clothed erection. He then dips down to nose at Kyungsoo’s neck, making the omega squeal at the prospect of getting marked. Jongin doesn’t plan to mark him, though. Not tonight at least. 

 

From then onwards, Jongin doesn’t think anymore. He lets lust rule over, and it’s much easier. It’s so much easier even when the alpha is still being inhibited within him. He’s got a pretty little thing underneath him and he’s so pretty that for the first time that night, Jongin dives to kiss those plush cherry coloured lips, tasting apple on his tongue.

 

When he reaches down to slide his three fingers in again, Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss. “J-Just enter me, please.”

 

He obliges, tearing off a packet of condom and putting it on after getting his briefs off. He dives back in to kiss him again as he positions himself over the omega’s wet entrance. Kyungsoo is eager, squealing happily when Jongin finally pushes his cockhead in, barely moving. When Jongin pushes further he feels his chest being pushed away and the kiss is broken. The omega has his eyes screwed shut at the penetration, tensed, nails digging into Jongin’s shoulder. Even after all that fingering and slick being pumped, the smaller male is still tight, squeezing around Jongin like a vice. 

 

“You’re okay,” Jongin pants out, hearing the painful whines coming from the omega as he continues to push it in to the hilt. “You’re okay.” He kisses the tears away, pushing Kyungsoo’s legs further apart as he presses himself against him and it has Kyungsoo _reeling_ with so much cock inside him. 

 

“Alpha,” Kyungsoo moans, opening his eyes a slight to see the alpha above him, his nails no longer digging into the tan skin and instead running through the alpha’s black locks. “Jongin.”

 

“I’m here,” Jongin says, dipping down to catch Kyungsoo’s lips in his as he shallowly rocks into him, his arms caging the male underneath by his head. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kyungsoo gasps, his hands cradling Jongin’s face now as the alpha pounds into him. “You’re so beautiful… my alpha.” His hands slide down to wrap around Jongin’s neck, his breaths stunted with every thrust. 

 

Jongin finds energy in those words, channelling into making sure the omega feels good. He feels on fire almost everywhere, although probably not as much as Kyungsoo who is battling with his heat. It doesn’t feel real sometimes; just last week they had been giving each other the cold treatment due to some terrible false impressions and now they’re fucking.

 

Kyungsoo pulls him closer, urging him to kiss him again and Jongin does, his hips never stuttering from drilling into the omega. It all happens slow but feels fast; sweet spot found, Kyungsoo coming again with a muffled moan into his own hand, and Jongin coming into the condom. 

 

Those few minutes that follow the aftermath have been somewhat confusing to Jongin. It has something to do with Kyungsoo muttering again how beautiful Jongin is, and also how he breaks into quiet sobs afterwards. It’s like the omega is on a spiral of emotions, amplified with the effects from his heat. Jongin doesn’t know if he should be saying anything, and so he simply pulls the smaller omega into an embrace, believing his alpha pheromones would calm him down, and it does. Kyungsoo is knocked out in seconds. 

 

After cleaning both of them up with tissues he found on Kyungsoo’s desk, Jongin needs a moment to himself to think. He has already skipped out on his regular studying hours, and he’s somewhat tired already too so going back to his room is probably a no-go, and he’s not about to leave Kyungsoo alone unattended. Stay here and take care of the omega in his next days of heat? Not so sure about that, but the choice is already made by Kyungsoo himself and an omega usually would not want to switch alphas during the same cycle of heat. They’re not like cats. They trust one alpha from day one and would not want others to touch them for as long as their heat lasts.

 

Jongin sighs, thinking the studying can be done later. Attending to the omega comes first.

 

-

 

Having slept at such an early time as nine in the evening, Jongin is bound to wake up at an ungodly hour too - that being 4 a.m.. The first thing he notices, is the scent. Strong. Pungent. The one thing that drives any alpha crazy. 

 

The blocker effects have completely worn off.

 

The warmth in his arms has not twitched once, soundly asleep and curled against his side like a koala. Jongin starts to feel nauseated at the sudden attack in his nostrils, making him cup his mouth and nose as if it would completely block the scent of Kyungsoo’s heat. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just that it’s been a while since he last hit it up with an omega, and the blockers have almost made him forget what one smells like.

 

It’s a few minutes later when Jongin gives up from abstaining himself to the heat, and even though the omega is still asleep Jongin raises himself enough for him to nose in the omega’s neck, taking a whiff and savouring the scent. It’s so addicting he can’t stop himself from touching Kyungsoo too, fingers crawling to caress his stomach and the lower part of it, feeling and seeing it as a potential carriage for his cubs. Jongin’s alpha is _tingling_ with the need to _impregnate_ him. 

 

Kyungsoo still has yet to awaken when Jongin starts lifting his knees to his chest, and only does when he feels a rough push into his puffy hole. He jolts awake with a gasp, eyes still partially laced with sleep as he looks up at the alpha above him. “Jongin…!”

 

Jongin hushes him softly, his already throbbing cock sliding into Kyungsoo with ease thanks to their previous session. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes close, lips pursed as he lets the alpha roughen him up, silently appreciating the dominance in his alpha but also mostly disoriented from sleep. 

 

It’s too much for Kyungsoo later that he starts to moan, albeit sounding a little tired from being forced to wake up. Jongin has begun to pound into him with brute force, letting out low grunts and groans of pleasure and Kyungsoo cries because he just wants the alpha to touch him too.

 

The omega lets slip a squeak when Jongin suddenly lifts him up, his thighs now straddling the alpha as the hardened length is fleetly slipped inside again. Jongin thrusts up into him with fervor as the omega balances himself with hands blindly finding purchase on Jongin’s chest and then his shoulders, too surprised at the change of position and not having the time to process it. Jongin’s cock reaches that much deeper inside him and it’s _too much_.

 

Jongin hears a long and whiney _ahh_ above him, prompting him to grab at Kyungsoo’s love handles to pounce into him much faster, the heat coiling up that much rapidly too and it courses through his body like electricity, and he is _close_. He’s too clouded with the fucking he fails to notice Kyungsoo has already hit the edge, coming untouched with a weak scream and onto both their stomachs. 

 

Jongin’s enlarging knot has him slowing down, it going in and out until he can no longer pull it out, plugging itself inside of Kyungsoo and flaring. Kyungsoo, not expecting the knot, starts to whine because he’s already sensitive yet the knot keeps pushing and pushing, even hitting his prostate again and his muscles jerk in spasm as his cock twitch to let out a small squirt of come. He pants hard, looking like he’s panicking and at loss of what to do so Jongin pulls him close and traps him in his arms so the omega cannot move lest he hurt himself at the still growing knot. 

 

“Hurts…” Kyungsoo sobs, squirming above him, weakly struggling. He goes on like this until he’s too tired to fight against it so he only rests his forehead on Jongin’s shoulder, letting out tiny whimpers until Jongin’s knot bursts and hot come spills into him.  

 

Jongin sighs at finally coming, barely just remembering the ugly idea of knocking someone up while he’s in university. He should remember to ask Kyungsoo if he’s on birth control later, and if he isn’t, to tell him to take afterpills later. There’s no guarantee that knotting on the first day of heat could result in pregnancy, but he likes to take cautions anyway. 

 

Kyungsoo’s heat will be worse from here on out since it’s only been the first day, going into two now. While omegas have the privilege to take time out of school to manage their heats, alphas do not have the same advantage to take care of their omegas. He will probably have to discuss things with Chanyeol about it, seeing as this is still Chanyeol’s room after all.

 

Kyungsoo is quiet in his hold, but his breathing has yet to even out. Jongin rubs a soothing hand over his back, his knot yet to swell down so they’re practically stuck together for now. Kyungsoo shifts a little so he can rest his whole body against Jongin, chest to chest, a little grossed out at his own come between their stomachs but too tired to do anything about it. 

 

“What time is it?” He asks, totally spent.

 

Jongin reaches for his phone somewhere on the bed, making them both move along and the shift has Kyungsoo whining a little. Pressing on the home button, his phone lights up and displays the time. 

 

“Barely 5. You got morning classes?” Jongin returns to sitting against the wall, his thumb lightly fondling Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo hums in reply. “Apply for a leave, then. They’ll understand.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, probably too tired to argue. 

 

“How long has it been?” Jongin asks quietly, his hands busy with caressing Kyungsoo’s thighs. 

 

“Since we first met.” Kyungsoo answers, his breath hitting Jongin’s neck. “It made me upset that you didn’t notice me.”

 

“Sorry,” Jongin thinks if there should be a time where he apologizes, it is now. “I take blockers on the regular.”

 

At the mention of the substances, Kyungsoo raises his head up to give a skeptical look at him before it turns into a pout. “So all this time I tried to get you to notice me was for nothing?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo resumes his position against Jongin’s neck, finding comfort in there with the alpha scent blanketing him. With the blockers effects off, Jongin can now easily tell how Kyungsoo feels. Seems like the omega is still somewhat upset about it, but he’s also content because he just had a knot up his ass. Kyungsoo also likes how he is still filled. 

 

Jongin might just have to stay like that for a while.

 

-

 

A week passes and Kyungsoo is no longer in heat. The management also finally fixes their rooming system so in two days Kyungsoo can transfer to the omega residence dorm as it should be in the first place.

 

Now their table during lunch is neither two nor three anymore. Two because Chanyeol and Sehun had to eat by themselves while the other two were busy fucking in _Chanyeol’s_ room. Chanyeol had to temporarily stay at Jongin’s shared room with Wonshik, using Jongin’s side of the room to do his stuffs while Jongin dealt with Kyungsoo’s heat.

 

Jongin still takes his blockers as soon as Kyungsoo’s heat ended, and he’s fucking thankful for it because he does not think he can go about his days with all the dirty looks the other alphas are giving him and Kyungsoo. It’s not _his_ fault that he’s the one Kyungsoo likes. 

 

“Losers,” Kyungsoo says, spooning his fried rice into his mouth. “Plenty of fish in the sea.”

 

“I think they’re more mad at the fact that it’s _Jongin_ of all people,” Sehun snickers at the alpha beside Kyungsoo, who is composedly chewing his fried noodles, unaffected.

 

Chanyeol slams his fist down the table with a groan, nearly startling the three others. “When am I gonna find _my_ omega?” He asks exasperatedly.

 

“You literally bring one back every weekend.” Jongin deadpans.

 

“ _The_ omega.” Chanyeol corrects himself. “The one that makes you wanna put your cubs in them.”

 

Kyungsoo suddenly places his spoon down and goes to attach himself by Jongin’s side, smiling when the other two alphas look none too impressed while Jongin only resumes eating normally.

 

“Shut up, Kyungsoo.” It’s Chanyeol who tells him off.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Kyungsoo shrugs innocently.

 

Sehun narrows his eyes at the new couple. “Don’t tell me you’re pregnant.”

 

Jongin chokes on a crabstick, making Kyungsoo detach from him and grab the glass of iced tea for Jongin to wash it down with. 

 

“If I were, you guys would have noticed it, fools.” Kyungsoo retaliates before tending to Jongin again, seeing that the alpha has calmed down now he resumes eating again.

 

Jongin takes a deep breath and sigh. God help him get through this degree without a baby to worry about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plug but the cover art was actually done by me! check out my kaisoo fanart acc on twitter @KOA_LESS


End file.
